


Demonic Witch

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: What if the Winchesters had someone other than Castiel to help them find the Colt?





	Demonic Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This will be even slower to update than my Twilight series.

I am Angel, I have no middle name and no surname just Angel. I am Half-Demon Half-witch all sarcastic brat or at least what my Father Crowley says, I just think he's annoyed that I am stronger than him and could easily become Queen of the Crossroad's demons. I have no interest in being Queen but Dad wants to be king of Hell but too do that he has to kill Lucifer and the only way to do that is too use the Gun Samuel Colt made that can kill anything. Father has sent me every which way to find the Colt but I have had no luck so I will have to go back to him empty handed.

Chapter 1:

I silently walked through the halls of Dad's latest house dreading this reunion, Father Specifically told me that if I failed him once more he would bind me to two of the best hunters in the world. 

I heard loud voices and saw just in time a young man lunge at Dad, I quickly moved in front of Dad and pulled one of my Glocks pointing it at the man and making him stop short. 

"Since you didn't pull the Colt, I take it you failed again?" Dad's cool voice said making me wince but didn't take my eyes off the two men in front of me. 

"I looked everywhere you sent me, but I couldn't find it. I am sorry I failed you Father." I said quietly. \

"These two Human's have made more progress than you have in thirty years."Father said glaring at me. 

"Thirty years she doesn't even look Seventeen."One of the men said looking at me warily and I knew who they were immediately. 

"She's Half-Demon Half-Witch all Sarcastic Brat." Dad said looking proud but also dissapointed. 

"These are the Winchesters aren't they?" I asked Glumly and the two men glanced at me in surprise at my suddenly changed mood.

"I'll tell them. Boys we need you to find the Colt and put one of those pretty little bullets Lucifer's head." Crowley said and I grimaced at the image it gave me. 

"Why would you want him killed?" Dean asked warily. 

"if he gets free, the world will end then both Angel and I will be out of a job." Dad said calmly. 

"Where is the Colt?" Sam asked more at ease around us than his brother. 

"I don't exactly know, there was a rumor it was in Houston." Dad said and then turned to me. 

"This is Angel she is a very powerful Cross road demon even more powerful than me, she will help you, she will be bound to you until you find the colt. She will be under your control she must obey every command, order or request you give her." Dad Said and I growled. 

"I have the right to disobey an Order, Command or request, if it endangers them or me." I said and Dad inclined his head at me. 

"Whoa, wait we don't want any Demon, most of them will betray you at the next offer." Dean said angerly. 

"Angel won't be able to once she is bound to you two especially."Dad said reasurringly. 

"Are you positive?" Sam asked but I could see he wanted to agree. 

"Of course we are, once I'm bound to somebody I have to serve them or I will be demoted to a lesser cross road's Demon, that is the most horrible punishment for a strong Demon." I said acidically. 

"Angel."Dad said warningly. 

"I'm sorry! but they hunt our kind I can't relax." I said backing away from him.

"Her name's Angel?" Sam asked amused.

"I named her that to annoy Castiel" Dad said chuckling. 

"You know him?"Dean asked surprised. 

"Of course, he always visits Angel to make sure she is behaving herself."Dad said grinning. 

"Annoying little angel always ruining my fun." I muttered making Sam laugh. 

"I am not sure I should take that as a compliment, Angel." Castiel said suddenly appearing in front of us making Dean and Sam jump. 

"You can take it anyway you want." I said innocently. 

"I actually like her."Dean said looking surprised. "I have that effect on most people." I said grinning. 

"It's one of her gifts." Castiel said actually smiling at me. 

"You've made friends with the angel."Sam said impressed.

"This is wonderful we're all getting along but I need to bind Angel to you two." Dad said and Dean nodded. 

"Go ahead." he said seriously. 

"Angel your arm please."Castiel said and I held out my left arm. 

Castiel held my arm between his hands and muttered the latin binding spell making me hiss in pain as my arm burned like acid.

"It is done." Castiel said dropping his hands and revealing the black brand burned into my arm, it was a circle with SDW in the middle in edwardian script. 

"I hate that part." I said grimacing as I rubbed my arm.

"So it is just her that has the mark?"Sam asked curiously.

"Look at your arms."Dad said and Sam and dean looked down at their arms to see the same Mark on their arms except their's said ANGEL instead of SDW . 

"Huh, we felt nothing."Dean said surprised. "It will only hurt the Demon since it's spoken in latin." I said shuddering. 

"Angel you should go get ready. You have to leave soon."Dad said and nodded. 

"Yes Father." I said and walked out of the office and headed toward my room.


End file.
